


Destroying those we love most

by KaiZer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith turning galra, M/M, Voltron, keith losing control, keith losing it, klance, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiZer/pseuds/KaiZer
Summary: “...K...keith!!!!”Lance stood before him, eyes wide and staring unblinkingly at him. His usually grinning lips hug open, the faintest flash of the red of Lance’s tongue as it darted out to wet lance’s lips. The blue pilot’s chest rose and fell in rapid succession which brought Keith’s attention to the fact that Lance was, in fact, breathing rather shallowly. A sign of panic?...Pain?





	Destroying those we love most

“...K...keith!!!!” 

The straggled sound of the voice was barely audible over the pounding of blood in his ears. The thrumming as loud as a tribal drum… His heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest. Blinking faintly against the red that had taken hold of his vision Keith was startled to see the look upon the face before him.

Lance stood before him, eyes wide and staring unblinkingly at him. His usually grinning lips hug open, the faintest flash of the red of Lance’s tongue as it darted out to wet lance’s lips. The blue pilot’s chest rose and fell in rapid succession which brought Keith’s attention to the fact that Lance was, in fact, breathing rather shallowly. A sign of panic?...Pain?

Keith managed to register the last thought with a faint sense of alarm as he looked downwards, his eyes trailing over Lance to figure out what could be causing the other pilot his state of alarm or pain. Keith immediately grew tense as his eyes found the source of his fellow pilot’s pain.

Red was blooming across the front of the otherwise pristine white armor that the blue paladin always wore while in training. Bubbling up around the blade buried deep into the center of his chest, running down over the front of his chest and pooling beneath him in thick heavy torrents. 

Even more red, too red, blood covered the hands that held the hilt of the dagger that was piercing Lance’s chest. His hands Keith realized with a start. Staggering backward, releasing the hilt as he stared in utter horror at the coated hands. Taking too long to realize that beneath the dark, warm blood that coated his hands they were purple and not at all the usual lithe fingers he was used to. No these were the thick, long fingers he had seen many times holding the weapons of their enemies as they sought to kill them.

“Keit...h”

That same pained and weak voice summoned Keith’s eyes once more to the Cuban paladin. Watching in horror as Lance took a staggering step towards Keith, his hand having found the hilt of the dagger, clutching at it, holding it almost as if he could stop the blood now coursing out around it and painting the floor beneath him. Two steps more and Lance’s legs gave out beneath him as he collapsed to his knees, his second hand now reaching blindly in Keith’s direction.

“ Kei” the word cut off as blood ran over his lips and coated Lance’s chin.

Moving now Keith covered the distance separating the two of them and his alien hand curled itself around Lance’s own tanned one. Gripping it tightly despite how both of their hands were now trembling, One from shock and the other from pain.

Dropping to his knees beside Lance Keith looked the other paladin over frantically, assessing the damage and trying to tell if he could stabilize him enough to get Lance to the Pod. Reaching to touch the hilt of the dagger Keith felt himself tense as he tasted bile in the back of his throat as he saw the all too familiar symbol of the blades of Mamora shining out at him from the base of the dagger. His dagger….his dagger was buried hilt deep into Lance…

Shaking his head against the revelation Keith gagged more as he wrapped his fingers around the hilt to pull the blade free, already pressing his jacket against the now even more heavily bleeding wound in Lance’s chest.

“ shh, I’ll get you to the pods. It’s going to be okay!” 

Keith promised as he threw Lance’s arm over his shoulders to hoist him up to his feet, his other arm curling about the slightly taller male’s waist to pull him more against himself so that he could all but drag Lance towards the door to the training room. Ignoring the now rasping groans that left Lance as his body was moved. 

Within two steps Lance’s weight had doubled as the other paladin seemed unable to even keep some of his weight on his now limp and useless legs. Four more steps and Keith was struggling to hold up all of Lance’s weight as the other’s head lolled against his shoulder, Lance groaning something against Keith’s neck. 

Six steps and Keith felt his foot slip in a pool of Lance’s blood, bringing them both crashing to the floor hard. The wind forced from Keith as he twisted in the last moment in an attempt to cushion his injured comrade from the fall. Leaving Lance’s dead weight to fall onto his chest full force. Laying there for a long moment as the air left him Keith could feel the heat of the blood beneath them seeping into his clothes even as fresh blood wet his chest from the would in Lance’s own chest. 

Lance murmured something incoherently and Keith was left straining to hear it. Leaning forward until his ear was right beside Lance’s mouth. 

“ what was that buddy?” he asked, his own voice hoarse and his throat aching. Struggling to speak around the lump forming in his throat. Blinking rapidly against the burning in his eyes. 

“ ...not….yer fault” Lance groaned softly, his hand reaching up to cup Keith’s cheek as his head lolled into a position that he could meet Keith’s own eyes with his. 

Keith felt what little air he had regained after their fall leave him in a rush as he saw the usually vibrant eyes of his favorite “ annoying brat” staring back at him void of all but the faintest of lights. And that flickering remnant seemed like but a candle straining to remain lit against the gale of a violent wind.

“ … Tell… the others… I was happy to be a pala...din with them…” Lance forced out again his lips curling up into a shadow of his usual brilliant grin. The vision made wicked by the blood wetting his paling lips, His face pale, too pale for his normally tanned complexion.

“Don’t...talk like that Lance! You’re going to be just fine…” Keith bit out past his now grit teeth. Shivering as he felt dread rising in his chest, his eyes burning all the more and his chest aching as he felt his breath coming now in heaving gasps as he struggled to sit up. Pulling Lance along with him. 

Staggering to his feet and taking one labored step after another. Refusing to stop. He couldn’t… He couldn’t let Zarkon be right… he couldn’t allow his Garla nature to be the darkness that snuffed out Lance’s light. Not Lance!!!

“Keith….”

 

“ Don’t speak, save your strength Lance” Keith all but growled. Struggling to speed up more despite the way that Lance’s body was growing heavier and losing all its heat as he walked. 

“Thank you….. For finally...seeing me!” 

“ Of course I see you!” Keith gasped as he looked to Lance only to freeze, His eyes going wide and the burn giving way to the tidal wave of warm tears that soaked his cheeks. A sob bursting forth as all that met his gaze was the now listless, dark eyes of the previously radiant supernova personality that had been Lance McClaine….

“ NO!!!!”

The ragged scream left Keith as his body collapsed and he felt all the pain in his chest ripping through all of him as every ounce of his being shattered at that moment as he realized… Lance was dead… and he...Keith Kogane, half Galra Keith...had been the one to kill him….

==

“No!!!!” Keith flew up in his bed so fast he felt his head collide with the low hanging cubby of his bed. Hissing at the pain that washed was left of the stupor that came with sleep… the beasts of nightmares chasing Keith even as he allowed himself to dwell on the pain as a brief respite from the horrors that had chased him from the land of dreams.

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed Keith let his breathing come back to normal and he allowed himself to sit in silence. Just focusing on the way his breath felt entering his lungs, filling them as his chest expanded, and the way his diaphragm pulled in as he exhaled until there was nothing left. 

These breathing exercises had been hard to learn at first, but once he had done so he found they came in handy for all sorts of intense emotions… from anger to fear….a momentary lapse in action to allow his mind to collect itself and catch up with the emotions Keith knew had a habit of running rampant with him.

When the moment had passed Keith finally opened his eyes and allowed them to find the object of the dream that had caused him the most horror. Pulling his dagger from where he always slept with it under his bed he pulled the bindings off of the hilt to stare at the symbol. Watching as the glow of it picked up for the briefest of moments before returning to an almost matte appearance. 

Keith exhaled slowly once more as he finally lay it down beside him and ran his fingers through his hair. Taking note with his fingers caught in the knots and tangles of his hair. Inhaling once more Keith shook his head against the memories of that dream.

He had been having the same nightmare since the last time they had come battled against Zarkon, going head to head with the emperor of the warrior race… Keith shuddered at the memory of his praise for the way he fought. That he fought like a Galra… and he had recently found out exactly why that was… and it seemed that the emperor must have suspected… as he could still remember so vividly what he had said to him before Shiro had saved him from the Galra.

“ Men like you and me are destined to destroy those we love the most!”

Swallowing hard against the memory Keith finally laid down and pulled his pillow over head. That was nonsense… Keith didn’t love Lance… hell the two of them could barely be in the same room without fighting… this whole thing must just be everything getting to him….

\--

This was a quick prompt written up for my Oct 1st prompt for the #Whumptober. Today’s prompt… “Stabbed” I might continue this I might not…


End file.
